


The Look!

by Geminisister



Series: Test Drive Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs a new look for his latest regeneration. Will Rose approve his clothing choice and will she think him sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Hello There" and "A Good Cuppa" It may help to understand the story by reading these first but not essential.
> 
> I wrote this under my other writing name of Wildcard. Which had already been claimed on this site.

The Look!

The Doctor was in a bit of a quandary. “What to wear, what to wear what to wear.” He muttered to himself as he squeezed down between the jam-packed rails of clothing in the TARDIS‘ Wardrobe Room. He plucked items off the rails at random and held them up against his pyjama-clad body to see if they suited him. He discarded many with a quick glance and wondered how in the universe he could have worn such monstrosities in his previous incarnations. 

As he tried to choose he looped a nice soft burgundy scarf around his neck as it appealed to him on the off chance it matched whatever he came up with. He’d been at this a while and he still hadn’t found clothing to suit this new body or personality. 

“Suit, something suitable, suit…” he murmured, “That’s it! A suit would suit.” He grinned glad to have narrowed his choices.

He wanted something sexy he thought and comfortable not too bright and not too dark. He searched through the suits and liked the slim line trousers he plucked off a rail but not in black. He’d gone off black and fancied a change. Black was so last regeneration. His soul had been blacker then too.

The TARDIS thrummed her own thoughts to him of her own fancies and he rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not going for bright colours again. You helped me out before and look what I ended up looking like — a bloody clown.”

The TARDIS thrummed a curt reply that made him grin. “Sorry but I don’t want bright colours. What’s that you said? Brown? Now, you could be onto something there, old girl!”

The Doctor, knowing the TARDIS was trying to help, wasn’t surprised to see a new rail appear in front of him with various brown garments and his face broke into a smile. “This looks promising, this may be along the right lines.”

He held up a few jackets before he found one that appealed to him and he set it aside. “Pinstripes, now that’s a style that won’t go out of fashion, it’s ageless and so I’ll fit right in any place and time, just nicely.” He soon found trousers to match and also found a long coat that reminded him of the dusters cowboys in the old west used to wear. He discovered a few nice white shirts and at a comment from the TARDIS plucked up a tie from a rack as he passed.

He headed to the bathroom to shower and change into his new look. He decided he liked his new hair but it was a little too curly so flattened it down with some hair gel that appeared in his bathroom cabinet. He winked back at himself and smiled. “Rose Tyler you won’t know what hit you!”

The Doctor double-checked his appearance in the full-length mirror in the wardrobe room and he blushed scarlet when the TARDIS let out a piercing trill that sounded to him like a wolf whistle. It seemed she also approved of this new look. 

He felt comfortable and swung back and forth admiring himself in the mirror and then after a reminder from the TARDIS realised he was still barefoot. 

“Shoes!” He cried out and rolled his eyes as he slapped his forehead with an open palm in disgust. “Silly me, I need shoes, comfortable shoes. Black shoes, brown shoes, red shoes, no, no, no. I need running shoes.” He jumped up and down as he knew the exact colour and style he wanted.

The Doctor now was all set. He checked himself once more in the full-length mirror, adjusted his tie and flicked his hand through his hair. He checked that all was in place. He wiggled his feet in his new high top shoes and found them comfortable. He saucily winked at himself and then ran his tongue around his new teeth. They felt funny but he recognised the smile it was the same smile he had in his previous incarnation. Same smile but new teeth. He chuckled as he heard an excited thrum come from his TARDIS she was pleased at his new look and hoped that Rose would like it.

“Yeah, me too, let’s hope it won’t shock ’er too much.” The TARDIS thrummed once more and he chuckled. “I suppose this shock won’t be as bad as the one I gave her when I regenerated in front of her.”

The Doctor departed the TARDIS and headed up to the Tyler home. He found that the door’d been left on the latch for him and he entered quietly, deposited the borrowed robe and pyjamas on Jackie’s bed and peered around into the dining room. 

He was a trifle nervous wondering what reaction he would receive in this his debut in this new style as the Doctor. Suppose anything is better than a dressing gown and Jimjams.

Rose looked up from her seat at the table. The table was laid out for a celebration. She was the only one at that moment to notice the Doctor standing in the doorway. Her eyes held his for a long few seconds. She had lost the power of speech. She had also lost any sense of reasonable thought and could only stare at him with her heart pounding in her ears. She was brought back to the present by the wink the Doctor gave her as he grinned knowing she approved of his new look.

Jackie knew that something was up when Rose didn’t reply to her question for the third time. She observed the expression on Rose’s face and followed her daughter’s gaze to find the Doctor looking dapper in his new clothes. She couldn’t blame her daughter for her glazed expression he was looking rather hot. 

(The suit offered a different kind of hot from his previous body. She’d certainly fancied that fellow with his arrogance and leather jacket; this new Doctor radiated something different, still dead sexy. Jackie exhaled a little wistfully.)

The Doctor nodded and only got a passing wave in greeting from Mickey. When he got a moment alone with Rose He leaned across to her and whispered.

“Fancy a test drive?” 

The End


End file.
